Kiss Me With the Breeze
by Tenor of Fandoms
Summary: Sequel to Too Late! With Sonic and Amy finally together, everything is finally falling into place. The only problem is, they are for Eggman as well. Now with the mysterious Projects M and DET, he plans on taking over the world, this time without any help.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for reviewing Too Late so favorably (except for a couple of flames...)****! Kiss Me with the Breeze _would _have been started on September 8th, but it was my 16th birthday so... Yeah. Lol. Anyways, I'm trying this new thing where the first A/N is just a little blurb, and the big one is at the end. So, we'll see how this works! By the way, the title of the story comes from the song "Butterfly" by Rajaton, which is SUCH a gorgeous a cappella piece that is just so inspiring and beautiful. You should ALL listen to it. It will probably be consistently quoted, referenced, and play into the plot a bit.**

**Kiss Me with the Breeze **

**Prologue**

The sun shone brightly on the spring afternoon. It was late April, the temperatures were in the mid-sixties, and it was the perfect day for a picnic, something two hedgehogs were currently taking advantage of. Birds were chirping and flowers were blooming as the days were passing by, and the younger hedgehog, pink, wearing a red dress with matching boots, her quills waving lazily in the breeze. "Sonic, are you feeling alright?" she asked the other one. The cobalt hedgehog looked up at her, coming to from his reverie and slowly smiling at her.

"Yeah, of course, I'm fine," he said, taking a bite of the sandwich his girlfriend had made for him. Sonic looked up in the trees and saw monarch butterflies flying overhead.

"Pretty huh?" she said, noticing them as well.

"Not as pretty as you, Amy..." he said, smiling and looking at her again. She blushed as smiled back, drinking some of the soda that Sonic had brought. "So, spring picnic, morning walks through the gardens, a night at Twinkle Park... Anything else?"

"You're taking me to Twinkle Park?" Amy said flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you don't like fun?" her boyfriend said, sticking his tongue out. She playfully punched his elbow, and Sonic tackled her, causing her to squeal. He started tickling her and pinning her down. She giggled and squealed, protesting and practically crying after about a minute. Amy panted heavily trying to catch her breath and still giggling slightly. "So, should we head off to the park?" Sonic said, still pinning her arms down. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I think we should just stay here and watch the sunset." Sonic smiled.

"Alright, we'll stay for the hour." He let Amy up and kissed her softly, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. They sat on the hill, watching the sky for a little bit as the afternoon slowly slipped into evening, and by nightfall, were snuggled closely together. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Sonic," she said happily, kissing him gently. Everything felt right in the world for the both of them.

* * *

"Status report on Project M." An old man with a large orange mustache sat in a plush chair, surrounded by the constant buzz and whir of the technology that filled his lair. He stared at the monitor in front of him that gave his face an eerie blue-ish hue from the glow.

"Status of completion for: Project... M... Fifty... One... Percent... Complete... Estimated time until completion: Thirteen... days... twenty... one... hours... fifty... 3... minutes." The man frowned.

"Too slow..." he mumbled to himself.

"Recommended plan of action: Find a secondary power source or divert power from: Project... D... E... T..." the automated voice said.

"No, Project DET will remain on track to completion. As for the other power source... The only ones that could possibly power it are the Chaos Emeralds."

"Plan of action not advised, Doctor: Statistics show that you will be defeated by Sonic and his friends."

"Just because they have in the past, doesn't mean..."

"You rely too heavily on ancient texts and myths, Dr. Eggman. You never rely on your own strength and power, and thus..."

"That will change with Project M."

"Secondary idea: use power rings to charge one or both." Eggman pondered the idea.

"How many would be required...?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Approximation: one... hundred... to... two... hundred." Eggman growled.

_Well, I suppose I can find them in nature like the rat... Everything will fall into place, I'm sure..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N 2: So, please review! This is the prologue after all, and actual chapters will be much longer. Hope you guys all enjoyed. Sorry that this is a month later than I thought I would've put it, originally. Read and Review! And please be nice!**

**~Kevin**


	2. New Beginnings

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

A light rain shimmered down the gray, steel structures of the Station Square. People and animals walked down the street amidst a sea of black and gray umbrellas, and vehicles slowly puttered down the streets like blood coursing through a body. April was fast approaching, and throughout the city, stores were getting ready for the occasion. Those less adventurous were staying indoors, curling up on the couch and settling in for a movie with a lover, warming up some cocoa and pouring marshmallows in. And still others were laying in the grass in a tent just outside the city, burrowing into a lover to watch the landscape as the life-bringing showers landed on the trees above them.

One of those couples was Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose, the hero and the long-neglected-but-I'm-making-up-for-it-now love interest. She was curled up under their shared sleeping bag, propped up on the four or so pillows they had brought while Sonic held her close to his chest. Few things in her life had made her feel this happy, and a majority of those recent ones had turned out to be lies, moments she knew she'd never be able to get back so they could be with the boy she was with now, the one she wanted to be with forever, whether or not Sonic wanted to hear it. But that was different. Now, the true blue hero was her true love and the one who she would stay with forever.

Sonic stretched lazily and yawned, making sure to bring Amy a bit closer as he did. "So, what other plans do you have for our lazy Sunday?" he asked, smiling a bit as the cool breeze wafted in. It was nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of the big city once in a while. She smiled and looked up at him, almost expectantly.

"Well, I mean, just staying here is nice..." she mumbled a bit, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. Amy placed her right hand on his stomach and laid there, listening to his heartbeat and slow, deep breathing. It was calming, not unlike the environment around them as the light grey skies continued to mist the ground and creatures below. Sonic looked down at his girlfriend's head, storking her hair gently as he did so.

"Well, we might be here for awhile. We'll have to wait for the rain to clear up and whatnot..." Amy beamed up at him, kissing him gently.

"I think I can wait..."

* * *

"Well, Sonic, I'd never thought I'd say this, but you look like you enjoyed your date with Amy yesterday," Tails said. It was seven in the morning, and Sonic had come down from his room wearing an old _Sonic Underground_ t-shirt, sweats, and a gigantic smile across his face. Sonic smiled wider at his roommate.

"You know it!" he said, stifling a yawn. "Oh man... I never thought I'd say this, but being with Amy... It's almost surreal. We went to Twinkle Park, for example, and we just... had fun. I won her a bear at one of those balloon pop things, and she got me a small stuffed Chao at that hammer thing where you have to ring the bell, and..." But Tails had turned back to reading his paper.

"That sounds nice..." he said distractedly.

"What?"

"I've seen you get like this about a girl before, Sonic. If memory serves, you've been quite a player in the dating game before, and with each new girl, you've ranted and raved about her until something happens and you feel you need to dump her because of your mental oath to put her safety above everything else, and that means dumping her." Tails looked at Sonic, challenging him to prove him wrong.

"Amy's different. She might be the one."

"You said that about Sally," he reminded his hedgehog roommate.

"But this time, I know that I'm right. Tails... I wanna ask her to marry me." Silence fell between them.

"Sonic, you're rushing into things without thinking. As usual..."

"Tails, I know you've been freaked out since the whole 'attempted suicide'-thing to the point where you made me move in so I'm absolutely never alone (which, by the way, is super annoying), but I know that I can handle myself and my love life, and I've learned from Sally." Tails sighed.

"Alright. All I'm asking is wait a few months before you do anything like that. You've only been dating for three months..."

"I know, buddy. Don't worry." Sonic grabbed the carton of orange juice, pouring himself a glass. "Also, Amy said that Cream wants you to stop 'stringing her along,' whatever she means by that." Tails groaned.

"I'm not stringing her along; I told her to not wait for me and try dating other guys..."

"Just passing along the message..." And with a last chug, Sonic raced upstairs to shower.

* * *

"Wow, Amy, that sounds so romantic!" Cream quipped as she licked her vanilla icing. Amy smiled.

"It was absolutely wonderful. I hadn't had so much fun since Dexter and I had our first date." Cream paused mid-lick, turning her attention fully on Amy.

"You can't seriously be comparing Sonic to Scourge who-"

"- Whose identity was not known until it was almost too late." She looked at the rabbit, anger quickly flashing in her eyes."I know. I'm just saying. It's been two-and-a-half years since I actually felt this excited to go on a date with anyone!" The younger smiled.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to marry you," she joked, ribbing her. Amy laughed.

"Just because I had weird obsessive fantasies does NOT mean that I'm ready for us to... you know, tie the knot or anything. You have to give me some credit; I've grown up since I was twelve." Cream smiled as she finished off her cone, looking up at the sky.

"Amy, do you think I still have a shot with Tails...?" she questioned. The hedgehog smiled at her friend somewhat sadly.

"Honey, he did say that you could still be friends. I know you want more, but, honestly, there's no point chasing after a boy for so long. Trust me," she added; "I have experience. It only leads to pain down the road."

"I know, but Sonic..."

"... is a one of a kind boy who's going to do things that are definitely different." She looked up at the trying to find what Cream was looking at. "You'll find him. Don't worry. Anyways," she started, standing up,"I need to head to the beauty salon. Sonic's taking me out to dinner again! Call me if you need anything, alright?" Cream nodded as they exchanged good-byes and flew off towards home. The pink hedgehog walked off in the opposite direction, but looked back quickly. _I'm positive she'll find her own knight in shining armor._

**A/N 1: Sorry, really quick author's note this time. I got meself a Nintendo 3DS, and I want to add some of y'all as friends. (Sorry, I'm uber hyper.)**

**If you wanna add me, send me a private message, and I'll consider adding you. My friend code is on my profile: link fanfiction .net/u/1661577/sonic128128**

******A/N 2: Sorry I haven't been on too much recently. My boyfriend broke up with me a few weeks ago, finals caught up with me, and I just couldn't even begin to think about writing. Anyways, I'm updating now. Sorry it's taken so long. I promise to update more often. Also, I've been noticing a slow decline in the quality of writing on this site. If you haven't seen my note on my page, long story short: feel free to ask me to beta your works. I will GLADLY do everything I can to help you out. More details are on my profile.**


	3. Author's Note

Hi, faithful readers!

If you have seen any of my most recent updates in any other stories, please ignore this as I will be posting this on all current stories.

I am SO sorry for my months of inactivity. Senior year consumed me, and I therefore just could not find time between AP Tests, the AZ All-State Choir, Regionals, Finals, Choir trips, choir, choir, choir, school, college stuff, choir, awards nights, choir, graduation, and choir. Lots of choir. I WILL finish these stories! I promise you guys. And, I actually had several chapters FINISHED, but I missed the 60 cut off to upload them... It just became a huge mess. So I will be starting from scratch with the chapters I had planned. Do not worry: I plan on finish each of these stories~!

Much love,

Kevin


End file.
